chaque année
by ylg
Summary: Pendant plus de trente ans, le 25 mai était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas, dont on se souvenait seulement. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a besoin d'une explication dessus...


trop long pour être inclus au recueil de Vimes et du Guet ("servir et protéger", /s/5428735/ )

 **Titre :** Chaque année  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
 **Personnages :** Sam Vimes Vimaire), le Guet Municipal, young Sam  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thèmes :** « respect des traditions » + contrainte accessoire « accessoire » pour 31 jours (25 mai '15)  
 **Prompt :** le Glorieux 25 mai… et ses suites  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit, et au-delà  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650+

oOo

Le Guet renaît, plus florissant que jamais. Sur le terreau pourri de la vieille Morpork, des hommes (1) nouveaux ont poussé, forts et droits.

* * *

(1) et des trolls, des nains, et autres espèces qu'on ne va pas énumérer sinon on n'en aurait jamais fini, ces jours-ci où l'on célèbre la différence et l'inclusion, de tous genres et de tous poils peut-être bien que l'arrivée d'un nain, même par adoption, a fait un bien fou à ce vieux terreau, après tous ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour trouver la bonne veine même dans le pire sous-sol qui soit ?

* * *

Les petits jeunes ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, bien sûr. On leur parle du Guet comme d'une opportunité d'avenir brillante et on passe sous silence les tristes décennies où il n'était qu'un gang de plus, et les décennies plus tristes encore où il s'est réduit à une poignée de malheureux dépouillés de toutes leurs illusions.

Le poste de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse a été rebâti, pas tout à fait à l'identique, peut-être en un peu mieux les quartiers généraux de Pseudopolis Yard sont un modèle d'efficacité.  
Young Sam n'a pas grandi au milieu de tout ça, le Commandant Vimes refusant de mêler vie privée et professionnelle, mais voilà, les criminels n'étant pas de son avis, si jamais Young Sam n'est venu au poste, souvent les gardes sont venus à lui quand un protection supplémentaire était nécessaire. Young Sam connaît la plupart des gardes. Les amis de son papa sont ses amis. Les habitants de tout Ankh-Morpork sont ses amis, à vrai dire, tant qu'il est encœ trop jeune pour apprendre ce que veut dire le mot ennemi. Mais Young Sam grandit vite et apprend plus vite encore…

Chaque année, de nouvelles recrues apprennent qu'il ne faut pas demander aux anciens pourquoi une poignée d'entre eux porte du lilas et arbore une mine d'enterrement chaque 25 mai (2).  
(Le Capitaine Carrot n'en porte pas, par exemple, et pourtant il est l'un des éléphant sur lesquels repose fermemnt le Guet interrogé une fois sur s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait, il a juste répondu  
\- Nous n' _y_ étions pas. Ça les regarde.  
Le Capitaine Carrot sait lire un livre d'histoire, visiter un musée, lier les indices les uns aux autres, et poser des questions quand il le faut et ne pas en poser quand il ne faut pas.)

* * *

(2) Reg Shoe arborant de toute façon une mine de déterré les 399 autres jours de l'année.

* * *

Mais Young Sam n'est pas une recrue du Guet et Young Sam, avec l'innocence des enfants, ne voit pas les mêmes indices que les adultes, ou que les flics. Young Sam croit que c'est pour son anniversaire que son papa, ses amis, le marchand de saucisses dans des p'tits pains et monsieur Havelock mettent des décorations de fête le jour de son anniversaire. Pourquoi pas Maman aussi, alors ? Sans doute que ses dragons risqueraient de manger les fleurs, à moins qu'ils y soient allergiques, en tout cas ils risqueraient de les brûler.

Alors c'est naturellement que, arrivé à cette déduction, Young Sam décide que lui aussi pour son  
anniversaire il veut une couronne de fleurs et grimpe au plus haut lilas du jardin. Il y aura bien une bosse, quelques écorchures et beaucoup de cris, mais rien de grave. Pour le fils et physiquement, en tout cas. Pour le père et d'un point de vue de l'esprit en revanche…

Pendant plus de trente ans, le 25 mai était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas, dont on se souvenait seulement. Pour la première fois, Samuel Vimes se voit dans l'obligation de rompre le secret et d'ouvrir sa mémoire à quelqu'un qui n' _y_ était pas. Il prend son fils sur ses genoux et cherchant ses mots, essaie de lui raconter comment les flics comme les autres gens sont faillibles et mortels mais que ça ne doit pas empêcher le Disque de tourner, le lilas de fleurir, et les gens de faire de leur mieux pour ne pas faillir.


End file.
